


Two weeks

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, M/M, POV Mary Winchester, Pre-Series, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Mary is eight months pregnant and woke up to find Dean talking to her belly.





	Two weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Две недели (Two weeks)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587805) by [daria_moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose)



> Beta by @debivc78

Mary wakes up around nine, feeling as tired as before going to bed. She still has one month to go before Sam’s birth, but every day is becoming harder and harder.

She shifts uncomfortably, trying to take the weight of the cover away from her, but then she feels little hands holding on her belly and she finally opens her eyes.

She can't help but smile when she sees her little boy, face down against her belly, his arms protectively around it.

When they first told him they wanted another baby, Dean was more upset than the time someone mistook him for a girl. In his little head, having a baby meant that his parents didn’t want him anymore, that they were trading him for someone else. After a long talk, he finally wrapped himself around the idea, and when Mary got pregnant, he seemed even happier than them.

He helped paint the walls in the nursery, telling Mary what exactly colors the baby wanted, what he would like or not like. John was a little worried when Dean started telling them that he could hear the baby, but Mary found it simply too cute to stop it.

She saw a lot of bad things, from ghosts to monsters, and being able to see so much happiness, so much love, was something she couldn’t stop.

She closes her eyes again, enjoying having her boys so close to her, before feeling Dean moving his fingers on her belly.

“Heya Sammy” Dean whispers against her belly

She tries hard not to smile so Dean wouldn’t know she was awake, but when the baby kicked back, she couldn’t suppress a little groan of surprise.

“Hush, Sammy, don’t wake up Mommy” Dean orders, using the same voice his dad uses when he asks him not to do something. “If you wake up mom, I can’t stay with you, I already told you” He sights, “Yes, Sammy, I know. I want to be with you too. But the doctor said one whole month before you came out!”

Mary can’t help but laugh when she hears how annoyed her son sounds. He looks so much like John when he’s talking like that. After her, Dean is probably the most tired of the pregnancy.

“I don’t know where babies come from. You’re in mom’s belly so… I don’t know… Dad said mom's got a special place for you to get out. But Max from my school, he said that babies came out of vagina. I don’t know where it is, but it must be a secret place because Miss Elisabeth was angry when he said that” He laughs, remembering how Max kept yelling ‘Vagina’ after the teacher told him not too. “You think we could go there, when you're older? Maybe we could ask them for a baby too! I never seen a boy with a baby in his belly, but I guess maybe they never asked?”

John seriously needs to have a discussion with his son, because Mary isn’t sure she will be able to do it without laughing. She’s a little concerned that Dean wants to have a baby with his brother, but he doesn’t know how babies are made, only that you have to love someone very much, and right now, Sam is the one he loves the most.

“Did you dream of him again?” Dean voice is colder than before, barely audible. Mary frowns, wondering who Dean is talking about. “I know, Sam. But you don’t need to be afraid. I’m protecting you, always. He can’t touch you as long as I’m here, I promise. I would never leave you, I rather die than leave you.”

Dean looks at Mary quickly before lifting her shirt slowly, until he can kiss her belly. She can feel the baby moving and there’s a knot forming in her stomach. Sam is understanding what Dean is saying, she can feel it.

It can only mean one thing, and she refuses to even considerate it.

“Could you come sooner?” Dean all but begs, his fingers rubbing Mary’s belly “Two weeks? Yeah. It’s great! I can’t wait to see you!” He kisses her belly again, strongly this time “Of course I already love you, Sammy!”

“Dean?” John calls, climbing the stairs

“I got to go, Sammy. I'll see you in two weeks, alright?”

She doesn’t talk about it with John. Doesn’t mention it to anyone.

Soulmates, they’re rare. She'd never seen anyone find their soulmate. When she met John, she thought he was hers, but their marks were different, they couldn’t feel each other like soulmates are supposed to. No one really believes it, not even her own dad, but now, now she knows that soulmates are real.

Sam was born two weeks early, and when Mary started crying, John thought it was from joy. Then he saw it, the dark mark on Sam’s waist, forming a symbol that they saw before, that they know better than anyone else, perfectly identical to Dean’s.

Six months later, she finally understood who her sons were talking about.


End file.
